


Fair Fight

by prinbody890



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Lee Taeyong, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Na Jaemin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Innocent Huang Ren Jun, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Huang Ren Jun, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Prostate Milking, Shy Huang Ren Jun, Size Kink, Slight Drama, Soft Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Some Humor, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinbody890/pseuds/prinbody890
Summary: All Huang Renjun wanted ever was a fair fight, but as at nineteen and unpresented who the fuck was he kidding, all he wanted was just to have even starting points like the rest of his class had when they were fighting for the kingka’s attention, but that wasn’t the case. At the rate he was going by the time he got the two kingka’s to even look at him the rest of the class would already be next to them while he was metaphorically six feet under.But what do you expect when you’re average at best, shorter than the highschool girls that were also fighting for the kingkas, and still haven’t fucking presented.“They’re so beautiful…”“Then why don’t you go talk to them Junnie?”“Because Hyuck-ie, they look like they’re having fun Yeri-noona. Anyways why would they talk to me? An unpresented barely five foot tall nobody.”“Aww come on Junnie, have more faith in yourself.”“I’ll have faith in myself once I get a fair fight.”





	1. Less Than

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anyone from NCT, this is purely a work of fiction, the members of NCT are real people who should be respected as such and are only used to help portray characters from a work of fiction. Please respect NCT

If you were to mention a “Huang Renjun” most people on campus would tilt their head and ask you “Who?”, which was understandable, Huang Renjun was indeed a nobody to most people. He was barely five feet tall which could be considered “different”, but to most he was just short, he had a mid tone brown chestnut toned hair, which again wasn’t anything special, and his face to most was average, still having a decent amount of acne and cheek fat. Granted that could all revolve around how he still hasn’t presented. Most people after they present grow, their face clears up, and their bodies fill out. But, Huang Renjun wasn’t most people, if he was then he would’ve already presented. Which he hadn’t, and to say it was frustrating was an understatement. 

“They’re so beautiful…” Renjun said while observing the two kingka’s of their campus, Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin, both alphas and both extraordinarily beautiful.

“Then why don’t you go talk to them Junnie?” Donghyuck or Haechan, one of Renjun’s omega friends asked.

“Because Hyuck-ie, they look like they’re having fun Yeri-noona. Anyways why would they talk to me? An unpresented barely five foot tall nobody.” Renjun said some disappointment laced in his tone as he saw Jaemin being the ever so persistent flirt that he was play with a strand of Yeri’s hair. 

“Aww come on Junnie, have more faith in yourself.” Mark, Donghyuck’s alpha mate said, looking at the younger in a somewhat reprimanding fashion, not liking to hear the younger talk bad about themselves, whether it was because he was his dongsaeng or because he’s an alpha no one would know.  
“I’ll have faith in myself once I get a fair fight.” Renjun said getting up from the bench the trio were sitting at, “I gotta go, I got calc four soon.” Renjun said waving goodbye to his friends while heading to the math building. Mark and Donghyuck waving bye in response both of their faces laced with a bit of pity for their friend as they understood his predicament, presenting is a major thing when it came to dating and since their friend hasn’t presented yet the two alphas that he was crushing hard for won’t have a reason to talk to him. Leaving their friend to look at the two from afar and sigh in disappointment when betas and the very few handful of omegas that would go up and flirt with the two alphas.  

When Renjun made it into the classroom, he sat in the third row from the back about four seats in, and pulled out his notebook and a pencil while he waited for the professor, doodling in said notebook until he felt the wind get knocked out of him.

“Renjunnie! How you doing dude?” Lucas, Renjun’s only non-mated alpha friend said while giving him a pat on the back. 

“God damnit Lucas, how many times have I told you not to great me like that you muscle freak.” Renjun lightly scolded while wheezing trying to get air back into his lungs, “Anyways, how’s it going with Xiaojun? Did he finally say yes?” Renjun asked excitedly about the omega that the older alpha was infatuated with. 

“Ahhhh...not exactly..?” Lucas said while scratching the back of his head, his face had something between sadness and confusion strewn across it.

“What do you mean ‘not exactly?’. What the fuck did you do?” Renjun asked wondering how his alpha friend could’ve fucked up asking the slightly younger omega out, especially after him, Haechan, and Mark all helped the older ask the other out, Renjun and Haechan writing down what he should say to him while Mark helped him pick out some lovely wildflowers to form a bouquet. 

“Well~ I might’ve said, ‘you’re so beautiful and fuckable’ to his face while trying to think of what to say-I apologized obviously then followed up with what you and Haechan wrote me-Don’t give me that look! He didn’t say no, but he didn’t say yes..?” Lucas said.

“Well what did he say?” Renjun asked face now completely covered by his small hands after he just physically face slapped himself at his friend’s stupidity.

“Uhhh, he said and I quote, ‘You’re a giant fucking idiot.’ then sighed and walked away, his friend Hendery gave me a thumbs up though.” Lucas said getting happier towards the end.

“Well I guess that’s a good sign, you know those two are glued to each other at the hip.” Renjun pointed out making Lucas break out into a wide grin before declaring loudly, “Yes, I didn’t screw up my chances at loving a small beautiful adorable fuckable omega yes!”. 

At this Renjun just pulled his hood up from his hoodie and slowly sank down in his seat praying for the ground to swallow him whole to save himself the embarrassment from his giant loud and obnoxious alpha friend that doesn’t understand the word subtle. 

 

\---

 

It wasn’t until around four in the afternoon that the four friends were able to meet up in the library where the three of them; Haechan, Mark, and Renjun, watched as Lucas made a giant fool of himself by trying to say something intelligent to Xiaojun but failing miserably, making Hendery and his alpha Ten laugh from the sidelines as their friend declared his love for one of Ten’s packs omegas, Xiaojun hitting Lucas with the book he was holding with a red face as Lucas wouldn’t stop and started to talk about the more explicit parts of his body, making Ten and Hendery laugh even louder. 

Turning back towards their own table the three of them just shared a look of disappointment at their idiotic alpha friend. 

“So Renjun, how’s calc four treating you? Lucas said the class is a bitch and a half.” Mark said remembering the horrors of clac four from when he took it last year as a freshman.

“It’s actually really easy, I mean the integration can be a bit tedious at times but other than that it’s a piece of cake.” Renjun said while working on some practice problems for the aforementioned class. 

“Well aren’t you lucky, I remember working my ass off in that class and barely passed with a C. I had to barter with Professor Kim for like half an hour before the man finally just wanted me to leave and gave me the C.” Mark said with a bit of spite in his voice.

“You at least passed Hyung.” Renjun said as Haechan cuddled up next to his mate to comfort him.

“Yeah I guess that’s true.” Mark said petting Haechan’s head before the couple shot up startling Renjun.

“Holy fuck! What is it?” Renjun asked holding his heart in shock.

“...omega…” Haechan said quietly, looking around trying to pinpoint the cherry and vanilla scent that just burst out of nowhere and is now assaulting him from every angle.

Renjun looked at the couple in confusion before his eyes widened and he let out a groan of pain and doubled over onto the table.

“RENJUN!” Was the last thing he heard before he blacked out. 


	2. Equal To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presenting and Courting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A

When Renjun woke up he was confused at to where he was, the walls were an olive green and it smelled harshly of chemicals in the room. Groaning his sat up his whole body aching harshly in disapproval. Seeing Renjun start to sit up Haechan, Lucas, and Mark all rushed over to the cot that Renjun was resting in.   
“What the fuck happened, and why do I feel like I got ran over by oncoming traffic.” Renjun whined in pain, making both Lucas and Mark reach forward and try to smother the newly presented omega with their scents by instinct as it’s well known the smell of an alpha can help calm and heal any omega in pain. Smelling the two comforting earthy scents Renjun let out a sigh of relief as his joints stopped throbbing in pain, allowing the two alphas to drag him out of the cot so they could mollycoddle him. 

“What happened? You presented is what happened!” Haechan said excitedly at his friend who finally presented, looking more gorgeous than ever. Renjun’s face finally cleared up and his face was now thinned out making him look more attractive than he did before as he lost the fat the used to occupy it, his cheeks were still plump though. He didn’t really grow much but his once pudgy belly that he had some difficulty hiding behind t-shirts was gone, and now that fat relocated itself to his ass. Which made his current pants that he was wearing look like they were bursting at the seams in all the wrong places, as the waist line itself was loose as hell but his ass took up all the space in tha back. 

“R-really?” Renjun said surprised as he was finally able to get his two alpha friend to stop smothering him.

“Yup and I’m proud to say, ‘Welcome to the club, fellow omega’.” Haechan said with a soft smile on his face as he opened his arms allowing the still smaller omega to jump into them, the both of them sharing a loving hug. 

“I can’t believe it. I finally presented. Holy shit.” Renjun said as he pulled back from Haechan. Only to get pulled back into Lucas’ and Mark’s hold again as the two alpha continued to scent him making him whine in annoyance.

“Yah! You two idiots what are you doing?” Renjun asked trying to push them away, without any luck.

“Ahh, yeah about that, because you just presented Lucas and Markie are gonna be on the defensive for a bit, don’t worry though they won’t try anything funny they’ll just try to smother you twenty four seven.” Haechan said with a slight laugh remembering how the exact same thing happened when he was about fourteen, with his older brother Jaehyun and his friend Taeyong both smothering him with their scents, with their mates Yuta and Taeil laughing in the background. 

“Anyways, how about we go hit up a mall, cause Junnie...if it weren’t for your new ass I’d say your pants would fall down in a minute, also your shirts are too big now.” Haechan said making Renjun groan at the thought of spending money.

“Don’t worry, Lucas and Marking will pay for everything, right Hyungs~” Haechan said which made the two alphas grunt in return. Haechan laughing due to the fact he knows at the state the two alphas are in right now, they’ll do anything to provide for the newly presented omega. 

 

\---

Once at the mall, Renjun was still being smothered by Lucas as Mark was finally able to snap out of it with the help of his mates scent, Lucas being unmated was having a bit more trouble with letting the omega go more than about two inches away from him. Only letting go with the help of Ten and Xiaojun who they spotted after it was getting ridiculous. Renjun making a mental note to get the two a gift card or something as a thanks. 

Haechan being the leading omega in the situation, dragged Renjun to his favorite omega designated store, Mark and Lucas’ wallets in hand as Mark now had to deal with helping Ten get a Lucas off of Xiaojun, who seemed oddly comfortable with the large alpha now smothering him. 

Looking through the racks Renjun picked out a few pastel colored sweatshirts and one navy blue one that he liked, while Haechan picked out some jeans for the now smaller framed boy to try on. 

“Here try these one, I’m not sure what size you are so I just got a zero, a two, and a four, all of them in a curvy style.” Haechan said handing the three pairs of short shorts off to the older omega with a smirk on his face. Renjun taking the garments with a blush on his face as Haechan basically called out his ass. 

In the changing room, Renjun shimmied out of his basically ruined jeans and tried the three pairs given to him on, settling on the size two as the size zero was a little too snug, keeping on the size two pairs of shorts awkwardly trying to tuck in his now too big boxers into the shorts, failing and then deciding to just go commando, quietly whining at the feeling of his now smaller cock brush against the rough jeans, trying to figure out why he was so sensitive now when before he had no problem going commando, but shrugging it off. He also threw on one of the sweatshirts he grabbed earlier, admiring at how cute he looked in the mirror as the pastel pink sweatshirt reached mid-thigh and gave him sweater paws. Throwing on his white converse he exited the changing room putting the unwanted shorts onto the clothes rack and discreetly throwing his boxers into a waste bin, before meeting up with Haechan who was looking through some other racks. Tapping his shoulder Renjun did a little spin before asking.

“How do I look?” 

“OH MY GOD, YOU’RE ADORABLE!!” Haechan screamed before picking the smaller up and spinning him around. 

“Hahaha, thanks Hyuck-ie, can you put me down though, I’m getting dizzy.” Renjun said and held his head as soon as he was put down trying to stable himself. 

“Ah, sorry you just look so cute, let me see how the shorts fit!” Haechan said as he lifted up the sweatshirt to look at the shorts making Renjun turn to observe his ass, humming in content at how pretty his ass looked in them before furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Junnie~”

“Yes Hyuck-ie”

“Are you wearing underwear?” Haechan said with a smirk on his face, Renjun blushing before mumbling out a small no in embarrassment.

“Oh you little slut.”

“It’s not like that, th-they just were s-sticking out and it d-didn’t look good ok?” Renjun harshly whispered only stuttering a bit. 

“It’s fine, I’ve been there before to, come on, they had an underwear section in here where we can get you ass in something...maybe.” Haechan said as he looked at the outline of his friends ass that was visible through the sweatshirt. 

Upon reaching the intimates section Renjun was surprised by just how...girly it was. 

“Uhhh, Hyuck-ie?”

“Hmm, what?”

“Do they sell anything besides panties?”

“Nope.”

“Hah...goddamnit.”

Two hours later the two omegas left the store to see Mark chatting with Ten and his mate Hendery, while Lucas had a content smile on his face as he stroked Xiaojun’s hair, the latter sleeping comfortably in his lap. 

“We’re done!” Haechan announced making everyone besides the sleeping Xiaojun, look towards the two omegas, both of them wearing similarly styled outfits, with Renjun’s pastel pink oversized sweatshirt and white converse, his shorts being hidden underneath the length of the sweatshirt and Haechan wearing a pastel blue oversized sweatshirt and some light washed ripped jeans. Both of the omegas were wearing the same collar type choker the only difference being that Haechan had a white on and Renjun had a black one on, contrasting greatly with the whole pink pastel vibe he was wearing. 

“You two look amazing.” Ten said.

“Yeah you two do.” Mark grumbled out his instincts not happy by with how much skin Renjun was showing but he chose to ignore it as he wasn’t Renjun’s alpha. His face also fell at the amount of bags he saw. 

“How much did you two buy?!?” Mark said with wide fearful eyes.

“Ummm, here’s your part of the receipt.” Renjun said walking carefully towards the alpha before handing him the receipt.

“₩600 thousand won!?! What the fuck did you two buy?!?”

“What the fuck, how much did you guys charge to my account!?!” Lucas said after carefully putting Xiaojun onto the chair and then marched over to the two omegas.

“Uhhh...about the same.” Haechan said after looking at the receipt. 

The two alphas both wailed at loss of money while Ten and Hendery laughed in the background. 

To say the day was eventful would be an understatement. 

 

\---

 

Unknown to Renjun, his presentation was broadcasted across campus as he now looked like the perfect little omega to all; pretty, small, and curvy in all the right places. People calling him a perfect cherry boy behind his back because his appearance and innocent demeanour, that and he also smelled like fresh cherries. 

The following days were weird for Renjun, normally he’d just go and meet up with Hyuck-ie and Mark at the benches near the fields and hang for a bit, Lucas joining them if he could, before having to go and leave for class, usually no one would bat an eye at him let alone look at him, so the new found attention was definitely weird to say the least. He was stopped by at least three alphas daily all of them asking where he’s been hiding, which just confused him because he was for sure not trying to hide from anyone, and they’d finally end the conversation(?) by giving him their number, in which Renjun would awkwardly turn and walk away. Today though, Renjun had an alpha chasing him by the time he was able to reach said benches, clearly upset at Renjun’s blatant rejection. Renjun gracefully launched himself over then bench before cowering behind a confused Haechan who was sitting next to Mark.

The confusion was soon replaced by rage once he saw the alpha that was chasing Renjun appear.

“Yah, what the fuck do you want Hyunjin?” Mark said now standing up, easily smelling the sourness to Renjun’s scent signaling he’s scared, his alpha not to pleased at this.

“Nothing to do with you Lee, now fuck off.” Hyunjin said glaring at the older alpha. Haechan carefully bringing Renjun into his arms to calm him down. 

“It has something to do with me if that means your fucking harassing my friend.” Mark said now broadening his shoulders.

“Just fuck off Lee, you’re already mated to Donghyuck, why the fuck do you care for this slut.” Hyunjin said now getting even more pissed, broadening his own shoulders to show he wasn’t afraid to challenge the other alpha.

Hearing himself being called slut made Renjun let out a loud sorrowful whimper making everyone freeze at the sound.

“You fucking prick.” Was all that Mark said before he jumped onto Hyunjin startling everyone. 

The fight didn’t last long as two alphas broke it up and it was obvious that mark came out superior, from Hyunjin’s black eye, split lip, and bloody nose. By this point in time Haechan carefully put the now shocked omega down onto the bench and ran up to the alpha that was holding his mate back who looked like he could go for another round and maybe rip Hyunjin’s throat out. 

“Thanks, Jaemin but I think I can handle my mate from here.” Haechan said softly towards the tall pink haired alpha and took Mark from Jaemin’s hands who only nodded at the omega. 

At the sound of “Jaemin” come off of Donghyuck’s lips Renjun looked up and saw Jaemin let Mark go and saw Jeno holding Hyunjin up. 

“Now can I ask why you decided to beat up one of our best goalies, Mark-hyung.” Jaemin asked with a sigh to his voice. Renjun shyly looking at one of his crushes up close for once.

“Simple he fucking chased my pack mate across campus. And when I politely told him to fuck off he called my friend a slut, so I decided if he wanted to fuck with my friend I’d fuck with his face.” Mark said now bringing Renjun into his lap and affectionately scenting him, effectively calming his nerves after he didn’t smell any sourness to Renjun’s fresh scent, letting the petite omega go and bringing his mate into his lap instead. 

At the new information given both Jaemin and Jeno gave Hyunjin harsh glares, before turning towards Renjun both alpha staring a bit too long at the new omega, before Jeno blinked and apologized for his behavior.

“That’s fine, just know if he ever fucks with Junnie here again, I won’t abide by civil laws.” Mark said with a dangerous red flash to his eyes.

Jaemin and Jeno both just shakily nodded their heads at Mark’s declaration before dragging Hyunjin away with them, yelling at him as they walked further away. 

“...thank you Mark-hyung.” Renjun said softly making mark smile and pat his head.

“No problem, you’re family, remember that Junnie-ah.”

 

___

 

On the other side of campus Jaemin and Jeno were currently sitting on some benches on the roof of the physics building. 

“So what should we do with Hyunjin?” Jeno asked, knowing what the alpha did was unacceptable and Mark had every right to do what he did as he tried to physically assault a newly presented omega, which they could tell by the intensity of Renjun’s scent, and verbally assaulted him.

“Easy we put him on probation and tell him that if something like this happens again he’s cut from the team.” Jaemin said casually going through his phone, “Now the real question is what do we do with him.”

“Him? Didn’t we just agree to put him on probation?” Jeno asked confused.

“Not Hyunjin, the omega...Renjun’s his name I think.” Jaemin said.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Isn’t it obvious, didn’t your wolf feel a pull towards him too?” Jaemin asked, pointing out the weird sudden urge to claim the small omega upon seeing him. 

“I mean yeah, I didn’t think you’d feel a pull towards him to though.” Jeno said shrugging his shoulders.

“Of course my wolf would feel a pull towards him if your wolf did, we’re mates remember idiot.” Jaemin said and flicked the older alpha in the forehead. 

“Ow asshole, and of course I fucking remember don’t be rude.” Jeno said with a glare, “Then what do you propose we do to claim our omega, fucking Lee seems protective as fuck over him.” Jeno said, feeling spikes of jealousy ride up his spine. 

“Well, it’s obvious, we court him, start with some gifts and see how it goes from there, as long as we’re nice Lee shouldn’t have his claws out ready to rip our throats out.” Jaemin said standing up from the bench to turn and stand in front of Jeno, offering a hand to help him stand up.

“Shouldn’t isn’t a definite no, so we have to be prepared to fight off an overprotective alpha if we have to.” Jeno said walking with Jaemin towards the exit.

“Or we can always get someone to intervene, their part of Neo pack right?” Jaemin asked, Jeno nodding in response.

“Great,” Jaemin said breaking out into a large smirk, “I think I know how to get rid of the guard dog.”.

 

\---

 

The two young alphas walked up towards Seoul University Graduate School dorm’s knocking on dorm one-twelve hearing a breathless, “Coming in a moment”, from behind it. About two minutes later a man opened the door, a little shorter than them, but broader and definitely more muscular, aurora exuding dominance.

“Jeno, Jaemin, what can I do for you two and Dream pack?” Taeyong the alpha behind the door asked, as he stepped aside letting the two young alphas enter his dorm, on the couch his mate Yuta was sitting looking at some medical textbooks studying god knows what. 

“Umm, hi alpha Taeyong-”  
“Just call me Taeyong-hyung.” Taeyong cut in with a small polite smile.

“Um-Taeyong-hyung, we came to cordially ask you, you’re permission to court one of your omegas to be our mate.” Jaemin said, being the more dominant out of the two of them.

“Is that so.” Taeyong said his soft features turning a bit icey making the younger alphas gulp nervously, adams apples bobbing harshly, “And may I know why you two would like only one of my omegas, why not two?” Taeyong said full on blank face but tone harsh making Yuta tense up on the couch at the sudden spike of dominant pheromones being released into the air, Taeyong going over and stroking his back to calm him. 

“Uh, it’s just that-ummm, me and Jaemin’s wolves already picked each other to me mates, but-”

“But you can’t mate officially unless you mate through an omega. I know this, so why would you two come here and ask me that, what did you think, I’d let you two just use one of my omegas so you can mate and then abandon them?” Taeyong asked cutting Jeno off, a glare now on his face making Jaemin and Jeno break out into a cold sweat.

“No, it’s not that at all, Alpha Taeyong, both of our wolves, mine and Jeno’s, feel a very strong pull towards your omega and we believe that he’s our last true mate.” Jaemin said, bringing out the formalities again as Taeyong looked ready to slit both of their throats even with Yuta perched on his lap, which should’ve been a cute sight.

“And who is this omega?” 

“Ummm, Renjun sir, we heard he only presented recently which is why we believe our wolves haven’t reacted until now.” Jaemin said, nervously looking at Taeyong, trying not to cry at the dominant stare he gave.

Taeyong only hummed glare still present on his face until Yuta cut in.

“Oh, Junnie-ah? Sure you two have me and my mates permission to court him.” He said with a smile making Jaemin and Jeno blink rapidly in shock and Taeyong to sputter at him whining about how he ruined the illusion, completely taken aback Jeno questioned.

“I’m sorry, umm...what’s going on here?”

“Ah, yeah no sorry about that, young alpha Minhyung, or I guess you two know him as Mark, said that we should be ready for two alphas from Dream pack to come and ask for courtmanship for Junnie-ah, Taeyong and I both agreed to it before you two came after we heard your names, for god sakes Junnie’s had a crush on you two since he saw you guys in high school. Taeyong here just wanted to scare you two to make sure you weren’t faking it or something.” Yuta said with a chuckle, Taeyong playfully nipping his chin in annoyance.

“Come on Yuta, I was so close to making them cry and beg~” Taeyong whined.

“I know which is why I stepped in, do you know how much Renjun would hate us if he knew we made his mates cry?” Yuta said lightly scolding his alpha, not wanting the small, cute, and innocent child hate him.

“Ughhh fine, yes as my mate said we both will allow this courtship, just know that if you break this child’s heart we will have no mercy.” Taeyong said, eyes flashing a deep red in warning sending shivers down Jaemin and Jeno’s backs. 

“Yes sir, understood.” The two alphas said in unison, making Yuta giggle.

“Just be gentle with him ok? He has very little confidence in himself, and will doubt you two.” Yuta said in warning, making the two alpha soften a bit and nod towards the older omega.

“Also, if you think asking us ‘formally’ we’d tell Minhyung to back off, you’re wrong. Even if we told Minhyung to back off you two still gotta deal with Lucas.” Taeyong said, laughing loudly at the shocked and confused face on the two younger alphas before telling them they’re dismissed, Jaemin and Jeno walking out shocked look still on their faces all the way back to their own dorm.

“Well that went differently than what I was expecting.” Jeno said eyebrows still lost somewhere behind his fringe in shock.

“Yah.”

 

\---

 

The next day Renjun was currently sat on Haechan’s lap while his mate and Lucas talked about something ecstatically in english, meaning him and Renjun couldn’t follow. Haechan was just calmly petting the smaller omega in his lap, making Renjun go into a dazed sleepy state as it was still early in the morning. Overall the mood was peaceful, Haechan and Renjun both almost falling asleep as Renjun’s purring was making Haechan purr in response changing their position so now Renjun was laying on top of him while he used Mark’s lap as a pillow, Mark stroking his hair in response to show some affection towards his mate, sending him a soft smile before returning to his discussion with Lucas.

By the time Haechan was pretty much asleep and Renjun was completely knocked out, sucking his thumb adorably, Haechan’s eyes slowly opened at the lack of his boyfriend’s pets, sudden silence, and stiffness to Mark’s body. 

“Mmmm, why you stop hyung~?”

“What do you two want?” Mark asked going back to pet Haechan’s head making the omega purr and fall back into a light slumber.

In front of them stood Na Jaemin and Lee Jeno, both holding small boxes, the two alphas mentioned were sweating bullets as they stood in front of Mark, even the said alpha shouldn’t look as threatening as he does with two sleeping omegas on him but somehow his glare made the both of them want to crawl up into a hole and cry.

“Ah-We’re here to give these to Renjun-ah, we talked to your alpha yesterday and we got approval to court him.” Jaemin said with his signature smile trying to make the two alphas in front of them lighten up a bit, but if anything both alpha’s eyes started to turn a bit red.

“Yeah, and so what, what makes you think we’d let you court him?” Lucas said glaring. 

“We don’t need your approval to ask for Renjun’s opinion to the courtmanship, if Renjun declines our proposal then we’ll leave him alone if he accepts them than we’ll start with properly courting him.” Jeno said an equal glare on his face to challenge the two slightly older alphas in front on him, Jaemin matching him glaring at Mark now. Both pairs letting out pheromones trying to get the other to submit, only succeeding in making the two omegas whimper and slowly get up, Haechan whining in annoyance and Renjun still whimpering, body tense. 

“Yah, what’s going on?” Haechan slurred out, disoriented as he sat up bringing Renjun with him, the omega whimpering against his chest now at the strong amount of alpha pheromones that were being released by both pairs, Haechan being slightly less sensitive to it as he was officially mated with Mark. 

“Nothing’s wrong babe, how about you and Renjun go get something to eat at the cafe, me and Lucas have some shit to sort out with these two playboys.” Mark said harshly handing Haechan his wallet as he kept a steady glare on Jaemin and Jeno. Haechan just nodding submissively as he took the wallet and helped Renjun up, opting to give the small omega a piggy back ride as the amount of pheromones in the air were too heavy for the unmated omega to deal with, Renjun just whimpering around his thumb that was still in his mouth as he let Haechan carry him towards the cafe. Jaemin and Jeno snarling at being called ‘playboys’ in front of their true mate. 

Once the two omegas were gone, the four alphas turned to look at each other. 

“Give us one good reason as to why we should let two man whores court our innocent friend.” Lucas said his glare hardening. 

“Listen hear you two fu-” Jeno cut Jaemin off, knowing the younger could be hot headed at times.

“Because we both believe that he’s our true mate, please just let up give our offer to Renjun, we promise that if he rejects us we’ll leave him be.” Jeno pleaded, baring his neck in submission towards the two older alphas, slapping Jaemin upside the head who grumbled before repeating Jeno’s actions. 

Taken aback, Mark and Lucas shared a look before sighing.

“Fine, we’ll let you give him your offerings, but if he rejects them then I want you two to stay the fuck away from him.” Mark said his eyes flashing red before going back to normal making the two younger alphas bite back a growl before nodding. 

“He’s with Haechan in a cafe on second st, the cafe’s called Kai’s Kafe.” Lucas said glare still present on his face, but pleased with the two youngers alphas declaration and act of submission. 

The two younger alphas beamed, thanked the two older alphas before running towards said cafe. Upon entering the two alphas saw “their” small omega sleepily eating what seems to be a piece of cake while the other omega, Haechan(?), was talking animatedly about something, Renjun nodding lightly ever so often. Walking up with their courting offers in hand Jaemin and Jeno awkwardly stood in front of the booth that the two omegas were seated at and Jaemin cleared his throat to get their attention. Renjun sleepily looking over before realizing who were there causing him to jump up in his seat with a blush on his face, nervous as his crushes for over four years were now standing in front of him. 

“Ummm, hi uhh...Jeno and Jaemin right?” Haechan asked snickering internally at his friend who was spluttering nervously in his seat, noting how the two alphas were smiling endearingly at him. 

“Yup, your Haechan right? Lee’s mate?” Jaemin asked as politely as he could with a smile on his face, oblivious to the amount of people now entranced by his good looks, Jeno following his mate and showing his signature eye smile, bringing more attention towards the booth.

“That would be me.” Haechan said with a small smile, “What are the school’s kingkas doing here?” he questioned, smile still on his face. 

“We’re here to ask Renjun a question if you don’t mind.” Jeno said politely smile still on his face. Renjun’s eyes widening and spluttering as he turned towards the two alphas. 

“Ummm...I-I don’t mind.” Renjun said quietly playing his his thumbs while looking down, too nervous to look at the alphas in front of him, the alphas cooing internally at the cute display. 

“Renjun-ah, me and Jeno would like to offer you these,” Jaemin said as both him and Jeno placed their boxes onto the table, “we would like to know if you’d allow us to court you?” he finished blushing now and nervously bringing his hand up to ruffle through his own hair. 

Upon hearing this Renjun’s head shot up and looked over to the two alphas in a confused state and then to the boxes which were indeed there, carefully picking up one of the boxes he opened it and gasped at the sight of the courting gift. Inside the first box was a beautiful white gold ring with a small north star fixed to the middle of it. A white diamond was placed in the middle on the star, gleaming in the light. Carefully placing the ring back in the box Renjun picked up the second box and carefully opened it. Eyes widening as the second box had a set of matching earrings in it, on the face of the stud had the same north star design but the diamond was dangling from a chain that connected to the backing of the earing. Gently placing the earrings back into the box and closing the box, Renjun looked up at the two alphas who were nervously waiting for him to respond. Unknown to them the whole cafe was busy watching the scene as well as it was hard to ignore two extremely good looking unmated alphas and one graciously beautiful unmated omega

“...w-why me...I-I mean...I’m not that special, I-I’m not even th-that g-good looking…” Renjun said quietly while looking down curling in on himself. 

Hearing this made both Jaemin and Jeno frown.

“First of all, you are the most beautiful thing we’ve ever seen, second of all why wouldn’t we wanna court you?” Jaemin asked, smoothly reaching over to stroke the omega’s head. 

“B-But you guys never noticed me before.” Renjun said accusingly, “It’s just cause I presented, isn’t it?”

“W-Well yes, but that doesn’t change what we said before!” Jeno exclaimed, “We always noticed you before you presented you were cute but our wolves never felt a pull until now, which is why we a-approached you.” 

“I-It’s ok if you decide to reject us, if you do though can you just like turn around though, I’d rather not cry in front of you.” Jaemin said, tears building in his eyes at the situation. Jeno pulling him into a side hug to calm the younger alpha down. 

“N-NO!” Renjun shouted suddenly, turning red as the whole cafe’s attention was now on him, “...I-I mean I-I n-nev-ver s-said n-no…”he said quietly now embarrassed. Jaemin and Jeno’s heads both shooting up at the confession.

“S-So wait, is that a yes?!?” Jeno exclaimed doing his best at trying to keep an over excited Jaemin back who’s metaphorical tail was wagging violently. 

“...umm y-yeah…” Renjun said quietly still looking down and blushing madly. This prompted Jaemin to excitedly pick Renjun up out of the booth and hug him as hard as he could while spinning and jumping in a circle in happiness, Jeno was trying to get his overgrown puppy of a mate to put their omega down whose face was turning an unbelievable shade of red and Jeno wasn’t sure if that was out of embarrassment or out of lack of oxygen. 

 

\---

 

That all happened almost six months ago, Mark and Lucas both begrudgingly got used to the two new alphas constantly being around Renjun, Haechan and Xiaojun having to calm the two alphas from time to time as they both wanted to rip Jaemin and Jeno’s hands off when they got too touchy for their liking. Xiaojun was now officially apart of Neo-pack after her mated Lucas about two months ago, the small male almost always was placed on the taller’s lap as Lucas had a bit of a possessive streak, not that Xiaojun minded. Ten and Hendery also were now part of Neo-pack as Ten decided his small pack could use a bit more protection-Ten, Hendery, and their other members; an omega named Kun, an alpha named Sicheng, and another younger alpha named YangYang, now being part of Neo-pack. 

All in all things were peaceful, except when it came to mating season, due to Renjun presenting extremely late he had a very unstable heat schedule. He’s gone through about three half-heats since he presented, Jaemin and Jeno both only being able to send their omega texts of love and encouragement as Renjun’s pack alpha-Taeyong, forbid the two younger alphas to be near him, not wanting the two young alphas to accidentally mate the young omega while on only in a half-heat, knowing that Renjun’s body wouldn’t be able to withstand the two alphas mating until his body fully matured and he had a full heat. 

So to put it simply, Jaemin and Jeno thought that Taeyong was cock-blocking them for sure. Both of them having strained smiles whenever they went to go visit Renjun when he was with the pack alpha, both of them were a hundred percent sure Taeyong was torturing them if his sadistic smile was anything to go by. They both knew that they couldn’t fully mate the small omega until he had a full heat but that didn’t mean that they couldn’t grope and finger him to help. Both alphas imagining Renjun needy while trying to figure out how to deal with the heat made their cocks stir in their pants, the image of Renjun writhing on their bed sheets while having his small fingers in his own ass whining about it not being enough, easily made both alphas whine in desperation as their cocks would be fully hard and their knots would start to form. 

So yeah, Taeyong was definitely cock-blocking them, but the two alphas understood his concerns at least. 

“Hey baby~” Jaemin sang as he easily picked Renjun up from his seat next to Haechan and placed the small omega onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the latter’s midsection and nuzzling his neck affectionately.

“H-Hey Minnie.” Renjun said shyly his own face heating up in a blush at the alpha’s affections. 

“And how’s our beautiful little baby?” Jeno asked giving Renjun a quick peck on the lips making the omega whine in embarrassment and hide his face into Jaemin’s broad chest, mumbling out a good. 

“Aww you’re so fucking adorable!” Jaemin said squeezing Renjun closer to his chest making Renjun whine in annoyance and Jeno sigh as he proceeded to try and pry his stronger mate’s arms off of Renjun’s torso so he could breathe with ease. 

Once Jeno finally succeeded with freeing Renjun he picked the smaller male up and brought him over to his own lap, proceeding to scent him as his inner wolf was becoming restless at the lack of his and Jaemin’s scent on Renjun, he could feel the hairs on his neck bristle as he could smell Lucas and Mark’s scents on the omega. Even though rationally he knew that the two alphas scented him more for safety than anything, his own alpha still wasn’t happy about it. 

The two alphas continued to pamper, or in Renjun’s eyes embarrass him,completely consumed in their own little bubble ignorant to the surrounding audience of different alphas and omegas that were watching from afar with jealousy in their eyes, one omega in particular had an evil glint in her eyes as she glared at the small omega that was now being pet by both alphas. 

While this was happening-next to the trio, Haechan had to comfort Mark who was whining on about how they lost their baby to two wild wolves, Haechan’s comforting words consisted of; “Grow up you big baby” and “Renjun’s not even my fucking kid, what the fuck Mark”. The lack of empathy didn’t help calm down the alpha.


	3. Greater Than

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama and Mating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> -Explicit description of mating and sexual content  
> -Some noncon  
> -Mention of Drugs

“Did you get it?” A light feminine voice asked. 

“Yeah it was a bitch and a half to get, you fucking owe me.” A more masculine voice replied, stepping closer to the girl and handed her a bottle.  
“I owe you nothing Hyunjin, I already paid you what you asked you get nothing else.” The girl replied with a snarl to her voice, looking at the pretty pink pills that were in the bottle given to her. 

“Yeah, and that payment isn’t enough to keep those two psychos from hunting me down.” Hyunjin scoffed trying to ignore the guilt that was starting to form in his consciousness. 

“Trust me, those two won’t try anything, they’ll be wrapped around me finger in no time, also don’t you ever call my precious Jaemin and Jeno-ah’s psychos again!” The girl said screaming towards the end at the insult. 

“Whatever, just make sure you don’t include me anymore in your plan Yeri.” Hyunjin said giving the omega a hard glare as a threat, his gut turning uncomfortably at the omega’s plan. 

“Trust me, this’ll work out perfectly.” Yeri said, smiling sweetly to the larger alpha before leaving the room, leaving a conflicted alpha in the room alone. 

A few hours later Yeri made herself comfortable next to the said omega of her hatred. Putting on her signature sweet facade easily before starting up a conversation with him, cringing in disgust internally. 

“Hey Renjun-ah!”  
“Hmm...O-Oh hi Yeri-noona. Ummm what can I do for you?” Renjun asked shyly looking up at the taller and older omega. 

“You have Professor Kang for Calc four this semester right?” Yeri asked in a saccharine filled voice. 

“O-Oh y-yeah I-I do.”

“Great! I was wondering if you could help me later today by chance? I’m really struggling with the whole setting up the integral thing and Professor Kang told me to ask you.” Yeri lied easily now giving the smaller fake puppy dog eyes. 

“Oh! S-Sure, I can’t meet around three today if that works for you..?” Renjun said, nervously playing with the hem of his sweatshirt. 

“That’s perfect! I can have study room three c booked for three then, and we can meet there. Good with you?” Yeri asked tilting her head.

“That works with me, noona.” Renjun nodded towards Yeri who smiled sweetly in return before she said she had to leave for physics. Both omegas waving goodbye to each other, Yeri smirking evilly once she turned around, facing away from Renjun and muttering under her breath. 

“Part a check.”

It was around two thirty when Hyunjin finally gave way to his guilt. Deciding to skip his basic biology lecture in favor for going to try and find Jaemin and Jeno. Once he found the two alphas he cringed internally at the glare both of them held; both being mad at the incident where he chased and insulted the person who is now their declared omega. The two alphas never really forgave him for that and Hyunjin can’t say he’s surprised if he was going to be honest, he did let his instincts get the best of him. 

“What do you want Hwang?” Jeno asked his glare hardening both him and Jaemin puffing out their chests a bit to show dominance.

“Listen, I didn’t come here for a fight.” Hyunjin started getting cut off by Jaemin.

“Then why the fuck did you come here for.” He asked a snarl on the edge of his lips. 

“For fuck sakes, would you to lay off the aggressive alpha bull shit and listen to me.” Hyunjin snarled, dragging the two other alphas into an empty room after his outburst brought more attention then wanted towards the three alphas. The two other alphas growling the whole way but letting the other drag them. 

“Ok we’re alone now, so spill it.” Jeno said aggressively. 

“Fucking hell,” Hyunjin cursed at the obvious amount of alpha pheromones now permitting the room as the two alphas were trying to force him to submit, growling in annoyance, “Lay off the pheromones if you want me to fucking talk, I can’t think straight with you two stinking the room up.” Hyunjin said glaring, but tone turning serious. 

“Fine,” Jaemin said both him and Jeno no longer pouring there pheromones out of every possible orifice of their bodies.

“What’s is so important that you had to drag us in here?” Jaemin asked.

“It’s about Yeri-”  
“What the fuck, why do we care about her?” Jaemin cut off making Hyunjin glare at him before sighing harshly.

“As I was saying, it’s about Yeri, she’s planning on drugging Renjun up on heat inducers and letting some of his more eccentric fans to take care of him.” Hyunjin said quickly. 

Jaemin and Jeno were livid, both of their eyes turning a bright red at the announcement of someone other than themselves touching their omega and the thought of their omega being drugged made them want to rip Hyunjin’s throat out, even though they knew he did nothing wrong. 

“Why the fuck would she do that? Where in the fucking bloody hell is she even getting heat inducers?” Jeno said his own pheromones now running out of every pore of his body in anger, Jaemin being in a similar situation, if not worse. 

“She’s fucking psychotic, simple as that, she’s obsessed with you two and told me she wants Renjun out of the picture so you guys can go back to being ‘mates’.” Hyunjin air quoting the word ‘mates’. 

Jaemin and Jeno were now growling lowly, Jeno barely stopping himself from lunging toward Hyunjin to tear his throat out. 

“And how the fuck do you know this?” Jaemin snarled out.

“I-I was the one who got her the pill-” Hyunjin was promptly cut off by Jaemin’s hands around his throat, struggling to breathe.

“What the fuck do you mean, you got her the pills you fucking mutt.” Jaemin roared in Hyunjin’s face which was slowly turning blue from lack of oxygen. Jeno pulling his mate off of the alpha, as much as Jeno was fine with letting Jaemin kill the scum in front of them, they still didn’t know where Yeri was planning to orchestrate this. 

“S-sh-he th-threat-tend m-me, s-said sh-she’d t-te-ell t-th-the p-police th-that I-I as-saulted her.” Hyunjin said between heavy breaths, “I already got half of my scholarship revoked after what happened earlier in the year, and she knew I was desperate for money, when I told her no though, she said she’d go to the police and tell them I raped her. I’m already on fucking probation with the school and Taeyong’s pack, I don’t wanna be kicked out of the school and made a rogue from my own pack for something I didn’t do ok?” Hyunjin explained once his lungs felt like they were functioning normally. 

Both Jaemin and Jeno looked towards the other alpha is something akin to pity, before they asked where Yeri was.

“One of the study rooms in the library I don’t know which one though, probably one of the ones on the basement floor. All I know is that she booked one for three.” Hyunjin said, and watched as the two alphas checked the time on their phones before running out of the room, once Hyunjin did the same thing he let out a little curse, it was three thirty.

Inside the study room itself, Yeri was smiling in satisfaction at the sight in front of her, Renjun was slumped over panting looking at her in confusion as his body felt like it was burning from the inside out and his hole was leaking out an incredulous amount of slick, his stomach cramping while his hole was clenching around nothing. 

Part b of her plan went even smoother than she could’ve imagined, Renjun didn’t even second think the drink she handed him, instead he just started to drink it. The five pills that she crushed into the drink finally took effect a little bit after twenty minutes, granted two pills would’ve done the trick, Yeri decided that the extra pills were necessary as it would make Renjun suffer faster. She then decided to fake worry and concern towards the small omega, claiming she was going to go find help as she left the room. Inconspicuously leaving key to the door in the slot, allowing the three alphas that were waiting outside the room to easily waltz in, locking the door behind them as they stood in front of the half dazed omega who smelled like a sweet cherry for them. 

“Aww look at how cute he looks, and he smells absolutely divine.” One of the alphas said. 

“Can’t wait to fuck him.” Another alpha said. 

“I can’t wait to knot him.” The third alpha said, making Renjun let out a small whimper in fear as he felt his heat slowly chew at his consciousness, his hole now throbbing and he could feel his insides spastically twitch, not wanting just anyone to soothe the ache inside of him. Renjun wanted his mates, and only his mates, deliriously he called out to his two alphas. 

“...mmnn...j-j-jae-ah!-min...J-je-eek!-no!” Renjun weakly called out as the alphas in front of him started to strip him and grope various areas of his body, Renjun could feel his body fight itself as the drug induced heat wanted anything to satiate the itch inside his body but at the same time the heavy scents of the alphas in front of him made him repulsed and his body tried to flinch away at any of their contact. 

“Ughh, I don’t wanna hear those two’s names out of his mouth, someone shut him up.” The supposed ring leader of the three alphas said as he finally managed to rip Renjun’s skinny jeans off his lower half, groaning at the pretty sight of his little cock trapped behind some pretty soft pink lace panites. Renjun’s small dick was barely noticeable as the back of the panties were coated in his slick. 

One of the other alphas groaned at the sight as he yanked his cock out and shoved it forcefully into Renjun’s mouth who was weakly pleading for them to stop, tears spilling out of his eyes. 

 

\---

Jaemin and Jeno barged into the library within three minutes of running, their scents and pheromones heavily spiked the air making anyone cower in fear at the atmosphere they created. Both alpha’s were in a frenzied panic trying to catch a whiff of their omega’s scent, growling when they couldn’t smell it anywhere. 

It was at that moment that Yeri entered the library, completely ignoring the murderous atmosphere and latched herself onto the two alphas. 

“Jaemin! Jeno-ah! I’ve been looking for you to for the past half hour almost!” She exclaimed happily, “I was wondering if you two wanted to go grab some coffee like old ti-” Yeri was abruptly cut off by Jeno’s hand closing around her throat and the feeling of her feet no longer on the ground. 

“Where is he.” Was Jeno’s simple response, completely ignoring the sounds of distress coming from the older omega, his tone cold as ice and eyes bright red, slowly turning darker. Jaemin next to him was slowly losing control his own eyes reflecting those of his mate, canines coming out. 

“I-I d-don’t k-know w-w-who you’re t-talking about.” Yeri said feigning innocence clawing at Jeno’s hands that was holding her up.

“Cut your twisted shit you bloody psycho, Hyunjin already ratted you out, now tell us where he is.” Jaemin said using his alpha voice at the end making Yeri whimper in distress trying to ignore her body's own natural biology to submit and looking around trying to get anyone to come and help, failing as no one would dare interfere with two highly aggressive alphas. 

Deciding that she’d rather live Yeri pathetically spit out, “T-three c.” Jeno throwing her to the ground making her yelp at the sheer force of it, holding onto her leg in pain as it hit the table next to them, most likely broken.

Jaemin and Jeno growled angrily as they made their way down three flights of stairs and tried to open the door to the room, only to find it to be locked, now banging angrily on the door. 

“LET US IN YOU FUCKERS IF YOU WANNA LIVE.” Jaemin roared as he started to shake the door by the door knob, unsuccessful with getting it open, making the alphas inside the room snicker as they knew they were safe from the two alphas outside the room.

“Yeah, we’ll do that after we’re done.” The alpha that had his dick in Renjun’s mouth groaned out as Renjun choked around his length. 

Hearing the declaration of the alpha in the room, Jaemin and Jeno looked at each other before they both agreed to say “fuck it”, going full wolf on the door as their inner wolves were growling in agony at the faint sounds of their mate sobbing. 

Using their now claws Jaemin and Jeno were able to get a good grip on the door before they ripped it off its hinges breaking against a wall in the background. The three alphas in the room all yelped once they saw that the door no longer protected them. Seeing his two alphas Renjun keened and sobbed harder in relief, seeing their omega struggling while being held down with some random alpha’s dick in his mouth made Jaemin loose all and any control he had going fully feral he didn’t hold back when he tackled that alpha to the ground. Jeno somewhat more calmly grabbed the two other alphas by the necks and threw them out of the room, his claws getting caught on their throats leaving heavy trails of blood staining the ground as the two alphas’ heads lulled to the side after hitting the wall harshly, Jeno not caring about the sickening crack noise that came from the impact, instead turning towards Jaemin who was cuddling Renjun against his chest the alpha from before limply draped across the table, Jeno not caring about the amount of blood that was dripping off of the table from the body. 

Jaemin held the frantic Renjun against his chest effectively calming him, scenting anywhere he could. Jeno coming over to do the same thing both of them ignorant to the either three dead or heavily injured bodies that were around them. Even more oblivious to the three alphas and three omegas that the sensed run into the room, both of them becoming defensive and growling at the new scents, only stopping when Taeyong growled back in anger. 

“What the fuck happened here.” Taeyong said calmly with an icey tone, his own alpha going haywire at the amount of blood everywhere and the distinct smell of an omega in heat.

The two alphas just grunted as they moved Renjun’s body away from the three alphas, trying to hide his body. 

Taeyong who could tell what kind of mental state the two alphas in front of him were in sighed heavily.

“You two take Renjun back to your dorm and take care of him somewhere safe instead of somewhere that has blood splattered everywhere.” Taeyong ordered, Jaemin and Jeno grunting in recognition before they both got up, Jaemin putting the omega into his sweatshirt as Jeno held him close to his chest, both of them nodding haphazardly towards Taeyong and then leaving. 

Taeyong sighed once they left before an evil glint appeared on his face, “Yuta, babe, can you take Xiaojun and Donghyuck upstair, me, Lucas, and Mark have some things to take care of.” Taeyong said, Yuta nodding dismissively before leading the two young omegas upstairs. Taeyong cracking an evil smile, “Come on boys, let’s make sure these three aren’t dead. I’d much rather play with my food before killing it.” Taeyong said his eyes turning a deep blood red, Lucas and Mark smiling sadistically as they followed their alpha’s orders and went to got check on the two alphas that were slouched on the wall while Taeyong picked up the alpha that was strewn on the desk, all of them pleased when they could detect a pulse. 

“Let’s go boys, we got some new toys to play with.”

 

\---

The whole campus was in an anxious frenzy after word got out about what happened in the library, the whole alpha dorm volunteeringly evacuating once they heard that Jaemin and Jeno were in a feral state, no one wanting to deal with that. 

Once the trio reached the alphas’ dorm room, Renjun was slowly falling into a haze as his body accepted his mates touches and caresses mindlessly trying to grind his small cock into Jeno’s side, making him whimper in pleasure as the alpha above groaned. Setting Renjun down onto their bed the two alphas stood in awe looking at their beautiful little omega who was whimpering sweetly, opening his thighs wide to present himself to the two alphas, making Jaemin lick his lips and Jeno groan. 

The sight before them was breathtaking, with Renjun holding his thighs open by hooking his hands around the back of his knees they were able to see Renjun’s hole twitching sporadically, his slick leaking out whenever his hole was able to stop clenching on nothing, his nipples were flushed a bright pink and hard, and his small little cock was consistently drooling with precum.  

“...p-please…” Renjun whimpered out which was all it took for both alphas to jump onto the bed with him.

Jeno pulled Renjun to relax onto his chest and started to heavily make out with him, letting his tongue explore the omega’s mouth, Renjun submissively just let the two alphas do as they please whining as Jeno sucked on his tongue. 

Jaemin pulled Renjun’s lower body closer to the edge of the bed, making him slump and lay his head in Jeno’s head, moaning out at the heavy scent coming from Jeno’s clothed dick which was right next to his face. Jeno pouted at Jaemin as his make out was rudely interrupted, Jaemin only winked in response before pushing Renjun’s legs up, Jeno caught them easily, and then dove his head right in between his thighs, licking around Renjun’s cute little sack before licking a strip from his sack to the tip of his cute little dick. 

Cute would be an understatement for Renjun’s dick, it was small even for an omega barely filling up half the length of Jaemin’s hand. The whole thing being a pretty pale shade a pink that was closer to red because of how flush it was. Jaemin easily engulfed the whole thing into his mouth, not even long enough for it to reach the back of his throat, then gave the small dick a harsh suck making Renjun’s back snap into an arch as he came down Jaemin’s throat, his cum being as sweet as his scent. Jaemin being slightly sadistic kept harshly sucking making Renjun sob in oversensitivity and tremble in Jeno’s hold who had lost his pants sometime in the whole ordeal, his thick erection pressing into Renjun’s cheek, Renjun not being able to think as Jaemin tonguing his slit made him completley feel like jelly, head in a heavy haze. 

Jaemin kept this up until he could feel Renjun’s dick twitch in his mouth in warning, letting go of the appendage in favor for sucking hickeys on his thighs and ass, licking up the slick that was leaking out until he came to his whole, Renjun moaning and whimpering loudly the whole time. Jeno now playing with his nipples making him wail at the new sensation as heat spread from his chest straight to his hole making him clench around nothing as Jaemin kept licking around his hole. 

Jaemin finally decided to be merciful and dove his tongue right into Renjun’s hole, making him arch against the bed and cumming right onto his stomach, his dick twitching weakly before softening, his hole shooting out more slick. Jaemin didn’t let up and used his tongue to feel Renjun’s velvety walls, groaning as he felt his hole clench around his tongue. After another stream of slick decided to shoot out making Jaemin’s handsome face wetter than before, he decided to pull back making Renjun whine in panic.

Cooing Jeno let Jaemin flip their omega over, pulling Renjun in for a chaste kiss before leading the omega down to his own strained length. Renjun stared at it in shock, compared to his own dick the one in front of him was gigantic and thick, the length easily was the size of his head or longer and the thickness being close to the thickness of his own arm. Carefully Renjun leaned into to nuzzle the length purring happily at the heavy scent of one of his alphas being so close to him wanting to get it everywhere, letting the length grind against his face making Jeno moan out at the sight. Moving one of his hands down and hooking it into the omega’s mouth, thumb pressing down on his tongue. Renjun looked up at Jeno with a dazed look on his face, making a whining noise as he was no longer able to be close to the alpha’s heavy scent. Jeno just growled at the innocent yet extremely lewd action before he silently guided the omega down to his length, making sure Renjun closed his mouth around his tip. Renjun looked up in confusion before his tongue slipped and licked some of the precum up from Jeno’s slit, his whole expression brightening at the taste and started to suck and lap at one of his alpha’s cocks wanting to taste more of their heavy scent. 

Jaemin moaned at the sight he saw, Renjun’s small body was only able to take Jeno’s bulbous head into his mouth, and he was now happily lapping and sucking at it, turning back to his own self given task at hand, Jaemin looked at Renjun’s hole that was clenching around air. Collecting some of the slick that was dripping off of the omega’s ass he brought his hand to the hole, fingers rubbing against the small opening in an almost comforting way. Renjun stiffening around Jeno’s length before he moaned loudly at the intrusion, making Jeno moan as a reaction to the vibrations that went down his length. Jaemin smirked at Renjun’s response as he let his finger explore his heat, massaging the walls brushing up against different sensitive spots that Renjun didn’t know existed, Jumpin in Jeno’s hold as he let go of his length and moaned loudly against his pelvis, his body convulsing before he came against the sheets, upper body slumped against Jeno’s lower abdomen in exhaustion, his lower body being held up by Jaemin. Jeno let out a harsh fuck as he dragged Renjun up to bring into a heavy kiss, Renjun whimpering against his lips as he felt Jaemin add in two more fingers, his body opening up easily to the intrusion. 

Jaemin let his fingers explore to try and find Renjun’s prostate finding it easily with the help of the slick that was being pushed out of the smaller’s body, hooking his fingers into it and grinding them down harshly. Renjun’s eyes widened at the sudden jolts of electricity that were flowing through his body as Jaemin didn’t relent and kept adding pressure to the one spot, he wailed loudly and clenched his eyes shut as he came, cumming dry as his body wasn’t made to impregnate someone, instead his hole squirted more slick around Jaemin’s fingers as he felt waves of heat crash into his small body. Renjun’s womb was clenching erratically making his stomach start to cramp as it was trying to get a hold of a knot, making the omega wail out in pain as it wasn’t able to find one. 

“P-Please...mmnnhhah...hurts…” 

Jaemin gave Jeno a look at Renjun’s declaration, Jeno nodding in response as he brought Renjun up from his lower abdomen, hooking his arms under his shoulder to help support Renjun’s body as they maneuvered him so his and Jeno’s chests were pressed against each other, back arched as Jaemin held him by the hips, his own heavy cock head rubbing against Renjun’s entrance that was trying to suck it in, failing though as Jaemin kept rutting against his ass. Jaemin finally conceding when Renjun wailed out in desperation, guiding his dick into the small omega. 

Renjun wailed loudly at the intrusion cumming again as he felt the bulbous head rub against his walls, his walls clenching tightly around the appendage inside of him, the entrance to his womb was now stuck open as his body try to accoustum itself to the large intrusion, Jaemin’s bulbous head being caught by the entrance to his womb itself, his womb now clamping hashly around the length. Renjun could faintly tell through his dazed mind, was definitely a little longer than Jeno but barely was not as thick him, both of them being almost too big for his body to handle though. 

Jaemin groaned as he felt Renjun’s walls flutter and massage his length, his womb clenching around his head as Renjun came, his own pelvis flat against Renjun’s ass, breathing deeply once he could compose himself and pulled his hips back only to thrust back in harshly. This made Renjun yelp as he felt Jaemin rip his dick out of his womb only to thrust it back in harshly, knocking the air out of his lungs as he felt himself cumming again, his body squirting around the length that was inside of him. Both Jaemin and Jeno groaning out at the lewdness of Renjun’s body, Jeno leaning down to suck at the white milk that was starting to leak out of Renjun’s teats. 

Jaemin continued his harsh thrusts making Renjun wail out loudly as the head of his dick kept pushing against his walls and into his womb, he could feel Jaemin’s knot start to form at the base of his dick, his own body clenching in response as it tried to keep Jaemin’s dick inside of him with hopes of successfully impregnating him. It wasn’t long until Jaemin let out a loud grunt and forced his knot into Renjun’s hole, Renjun’s womb trapping the head of Jaemin’s dick inside as he felt Jaemin grind his knot into his prostate making Renjun see white as he came again. Jeno was softly kissing Renjun’s face, cooing as he saw the dazed look on it.

Jaemin growled loudly once he finally started to empty his knot, his own seed flowing into Renjun’s womb and accepting body, once he felt himself start to cum, Jaemin’s eyes turned red as he bit down onto the left side of Renjun’s neck making him wail out in a mix of pain and pleasure. The trio stayed like that as Jaemin rhythmically ground his knot into Renjun making him wail and moan out in pleasure, Jeno kissing Renjun’s chest until Jaemin unlatched his teeth from Renjun’s neck and started to lap the blood away from the wound, pulling his now softened dick out of the omega who started to wail in panic as he felt one of his alpha’s seed start to leak out of him.  

The two alphas hushed the panic omega and slowly let him down onto Jeno’s dick until he was fully seated on it making Renjun moan softly at the returned pleasure and slight pressure from Jeno’s knot beginning to form inside of him. Renjun’s womb opening up once again at the prospect of more seed. Jaemin softly kissing Renjun slowly making his way down to his teats to suck the milk out such as Jeno was doing earlier. Jeno was thrusting softly into Renjun, he himself was already close to cumming the visual stimulus of watching his mate claim their omega was enough to make his knot grow. Renjun just moaned helplessly as the knot started to grow bigger and his walls started to twitch again as he felt the knot brush harshly against his prostate, the opening to his womb now clenching again in hopes to keep Jeno’s cock’s head inside. 

The pressure against his prostate was too much and Renjun came again squirting against Jeno’s dick, his walls now fluttering around his length to try and massage his cum out and into his own accepting body. Once Renjun’s womb was able to successfully catch the head of his dick Jeno felt himself cum, emptying his knot. His eyes turning red as he bit down onto the right side of Renjun’s neck making him moan loudly as another orgasm racked is body, eyes rolling into the back of his head as his tongue rolled out in pure ecstasy and exhaustion as he felt his orgasm being prolonged by Jeno’s knot grinding harshly into his walls. 

While this was happening Jaemin got up, giving both Renjun and Jeno a quick kiss to their shoulders, and opened up one of their drawers retrieving the plug and tossing it onto the bed, Renjun by now was no passed out in exhaustion and dehydration. Jeno carefully pulling his now soft cock out of him while unhinging his jaw from the omega’s neck, copying Jaemin and lapping up the blood that was seeping out of his mating mark. Jaemin quickly pushed the wide but short plug into the omega who only let out a small whine. Both alphas smiling lovingly at the sight of their now mate sleeping. 

Deciding that they all need to be cleaned, Jaemin ran to go start a bath, throwing in one of the bath bombs that their omega pack mate ,Chenle, gave them into the tub, making the water turn a pretty shade of pink and purple. Seeing his mate run into the bathroom, Jeno carefully picked up Renjun who fallen into a deep slumber and brought him into their bathroom, chuckling at the sight of Jaemin with a folded towel on his head already in the bath. 

“You look stupid.”   
“Love you too handsome.” Was Jaemin’s flirty response as he helped Jeno lower Renjun in between them, both of them giving the sleeping omega kisses here and there as they started to clean him, washing away any cum or slick that dried to his skin. 

Once they shampooed and conditioned Renjun’s hair, using their own shampoo and conditioners of course, The pulled the still sleeping omega out of the bath dried him and brought him to their bed where they proceeded to fall into their own deep slumber with the omega cuddled in between them.

 

\---

 

The next morning was interesting to say the least, as Renjun’s heat was broken by his now mates, the trio decided to go to classes and meat up with their friends. Well at least that what they thought they were going to do. The minute they got to campus Renjun saw his alpha, Taeyong casually sitting with Yuta on his lap, which wasn’t abnormal. What was abnormal were the three bloody bodies that were shaking in fear kneeling next to the pair, Mark and Lucas with their mates standing on either side of Taeyong. 

The minute Yuta saw Renjun he let out a cute squeal before he jumped up from Taeyong’s lap, making him pout, and ran to scoop up the slightly smaller omega up and bring him to go and sit with him on Taeyong’s lap. This would’ve been an endearing sight if it weren’t for the stone cold expression Taeyong now had on his face. Jaemin and Jeno walking over and in front of Taeyong trying to figure out what was going on and wanting to pull their omega up from Taeyong’s lap and bring him into their own hold, granted Renjun was fine with Yuta’s babying as it was extremely calming to have him purr and scent him, something most omegas only do to their own pups. 

“Alpha Taeyong.” Jaemin said carefully as he was unsure where they stood.

“Please call me Taeyong-hyung. I’m just here to ask about the events that occured the other day. These three scumbags wouldn’t talk, even after we had our fun.” Taeyong said which made Jaemin and Jeno shiver as they both knew how notorious the Neo-Pack was when it came to “information gathering”.

“Ok Taeyong-hyug, what would you like to know?” Jeno asked calmly. 

“Just what happened, I was only notified by Mark and Lucas here when they saw you two run to the library while flooding out pheromones.” Taeyong said softly.

Jaemin and Jeno both grunted in anger at the thought of what perspired the other day before Jeno cleared his throat to explain.

“And alpha from the Stray-Pack, Hwang Hyunjin, came to inform us around two thirty about another omega’s plans to have Renjun drugged on heat inducers and then raped.” Jeno said with a snarl.

“And who was this omega?” Taeyong said harshly, not liking what he was hearing at all. 

“Kim Yerim from Red-pack.” Jaemin supplied.

“Do you two know the incentive behind this malicious plan?”

“Yes, we were told that Yeri believes that she’s our rightful mate, so she saw Renjun as a threat and decided to try and get rid of him.” Jeno explain, eyes going a little red at the other’s declaration.

“Well then, thank you for the info boys.” Taeyong said and stood up keeping Yuta and Renjun in his arms, only going to put Renjun down on the ground.

“Congrats on the mating by the way.” Was all that Taeyong said before he left with Yuta in his arms, said omega preening loudly and started to scent Taeyong affectionately.

Renjun ran back into his alphas arms and let them mollycoddle him so he was now pressed in between them arms and legs around Jaemin while Jeno kissed the back of his neck affectionately. 

It was an overall cute scene if it wasn’t for Haechan.

“So how was the dicking Junnie?”

Renjun only blushed in response, Jaemin and Jeno both stood proudly while Mark was spluttering about his child’s lost innocence in the background causing Haechan to snap at him again.

“For the last time Mark, Renjun isn’t our child, I did not fucking push him out of my goddamned body!” Haechan said, which again didn’t help placatate Mark at all. 

 

\---

 

Yeri was caught and trialed by Taeyong and his second in command an alpha named Johnny the following week, originally the Red-pack’s alpha, a graduate student named Victoria, denied all accusations it wasn’t until Hyunjin stepped forward with some other witnesses who were in the library that day did Victor concede and banned Yeri from her pack, which left her at the mercy of Taeyong. 

The ruling eventually ended up with Yeri to be demoted to rogue status and is forbidden to be mated or be welcomed into a pack, which was agreed on easily between the other packs that were there to listen to the trial, Jaemin and Jeno’s packs’ alpha, Jaehyun, was also there to hear the ruling and agreed immediately. The three alphas were given the same verdict the difference being that they were counted as free game, which meant that they could be hunted for sport by whatever pack wanted to at the time. 

None of the packs felt sympathy and some even wanted harsher punishments once they found out what happened. Originally Yeri tried to expose Hyunjin as well who came forth and truthfully agreed that he did give her the pills that were used on Renjun. Jaemin and Jeno though couldn’t let him be unfairly punished and spoke up for the alpha and explained his reasoning for doing it. This caused some small debate which the verdict was ultimately given to Taeyong as the events affected one of pack members, Taeyong being fair decided that Hyunjin didn’t deserve punishment and even lifted his pack’s probation on the alpha. 

All in all everyone got what they deserved, and Jaehyun decided he was gonna follow in Ten’s footsteps and had the whole Dream-pack join Neo-Pack. 

 

\---

 

“I’m going to kill you two.” Was all that Taeyong said as he saw his five month pregnant mate rub Renjun’s back as he was throwing up into the toilet.

“I said mate him, not fucking impregnate him.” Taeyong said slamming his knife down onto the cutting board as Jaemin and Jeno awkwardly stood there with stupid smiles on their faces. 

“...sorry?” Jaemin said, which made Taeyong snap and start to chase the two younger alphas around the pack house with his kitchen knife still in his hand.

This was promptly the wrong time for Haechan to come into the room and announce that he and Mark were to be expecting as well. Pregnancy test in his hand, Mark standing behind him with the same stupid proud smile on his face that Jaemin and Jeno had. 

“I’m sorry, you are what?”

“I’m pregnant Hyung! I’m about three months along.” Haechan said happily. 

“I’m gonna fucking kill him too.” Taeyong stated as he sweetly moved Haechan into his and Yuta’s shared room where the two previous omegas have moved, and then turned towards Mark, Jaemin, and Jeno knife still in hand, making the three alphas run.

“COME BACK HERE YOU KNOT HEADS, IMMA MAKE SURE YOU GUYS GET TAUGHT A LESSON ON CONTRACEPTIVES!” Taeyong screamed as he ran after the three alphas, fully planning to cut their dicks off. 

Lucas and Xiaojun followed by Ten all entered and watched dumbfounded for about two minutes as they saw Taeyong running like a mad man throughout the pack house hunting down the three younger alphas. The three eventually just shrugged before making themselves comfortable on the couch turning the tv on to watch some drama.

Inside the room with the three omegas, Yuta had the two youngers ones on his lap as so he could groom them, much like a cat purring with happiness. 

“How long do you think Taeyong-hyung gonna chase them?” Haechan asked dazedly as grooming always made him sleepy, Renjun just softly hummed in acknowledgement as he cuddled against Yuta and promptly fell asleep.

“Hmm, I don’t know.” Yuta said absentmindedly as his hormones had him too preoccupied with the need to nest and groom.   
The next day Mark, Jeno, and Jaemin had very sore dicks as Taeyong thought it’d be appropriate to literally lock their knots up with a cage. 

Haechan only response was, “Kinky.”, while Renjun asked innocently what he meant. 

Taeyong explained exactly what it was and what it was meant for, but twisted it in a way that made Renjun think it was because Jaemin and Jeno had “broken their knots”, and so he had a determined look on his face when he said that he’d make sure that they’re “healing correctly”.

Jaemin and Jeno cried out in despair at their innocent mate’s declaration. 


End file.
